Games Of 4: Winter Event (Public Server III Community Event)
The Games Of 4: Winter Event will take place on the 17th December at 7:30 pm GMT and is expected to end at about 9:30 pm GMT. The event will take place at the brand new area at Games Of 4 called Snowy Hills. You MUST '''be in the Gamemode 4 discord to take part in the event however you do not need to talk. If you are not in the Gamemode 4 discord join here. Events During this mini-event there will be 5 different events. These will last for about 20 minutes each with a 15 minute intermission between them. Event 1 - Opening The first event will be when we open the Snowy Hills area. This means we will open all of the shops and rides. This will last take place at 7:30 and will begin the mini-event. Event 2 - Treasure Hunt In this event you will solve riddles and find different chests hidden around the snowy hills area. The first player to find all of the chests and make it back will get a prize. This will take place at 7:45 Event 3 - Cave Race The 3rd event will take place in an icy cave. Players will race around a specially designed course. The first 3 players to complete 5 laps will win a prize! This will take place at about 8:20 Event 4 - Parkour This is pretty self-explanatory. Complete a parkour course to win a prize. Every player who makes it to the top in the time limit will receive a prize. This will take place at about 8:45 Event 5 - Wither Fight You will go far far away in the nether to fight 3 withers. Make sure to bring your fighting gear and do '''NOT bring any items of value. The players who kills the withers will of get the nether stars. Players will go to the area at about 9:10 and the fight will take place at about 9:15 Texture Pack To make the area have a winter wonderland feel we decided to give it a Texture Pack. This is not required but if you want to your minecraft to look snowy and christmasy then you might want to put it on. The Texture Pack can be installed from here Schedule This is a rough schedule to the event. These times may not be 100% right it is just an estimate. * Pre-Event - 7:20 * Opening - 7:30 * Treasure Hunt - 7:45 * Intermission - 8:05 * Cave Race - 8:20 * Intermission - 8:30 * Parkour - 8:45 * Intermission - 8:55 * Pre Wither Fight - 9:10 * Wither Fight - 9:15 All these times are GMT. Credits Thank you to all of these people for helping out with this event! * Dordir * DragonEye3k * Raffhawk09 * kruthers * Hero29 * Kroppeb Gallery Frozen-Valley-01.png|Mountain Line Frozen-Valley-02.png|Ice Rink 2016-12-03 15.56.48.png|Cave Race 2016-12-16 18.06.24.png|Parkour unknown.png unknown1.png 02.png frozemValley3.png|Activating the wither frozemValley4.png|Wither fight frozemValley5.png|Wither fight Category:Community Category:Public Server III